harvest_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pharmacy/Mixing (RF3)
Before you can mix ingredients to make some medicine you must defeat the raccoon at Privera Forest. Then you must buy a pharmacy from Marian when The Witch's Cauldron is open (9AM-6PM). In the section below, HP Rec+X mean you recover that ammount of HP, Vit+X means you gain that much Vit, etc. Sell and Buy prices listed are for Level 1 items only. Each item has its own set of values at differing levels, but the effects aren't affected as much, except by the Eating skill. Pharmacy Recipes : 'Recovery Potion' (100%: level 4 mixing) Description: A pale green liquid medicine. Drink to recover HP. Effect: HP Rec+500 Ingredients: 2 Medicinal Herb Sell: 100G Buy: 500G 'Antidote Potion' (100%: level 8 mixing) Description: Antidote Medicine that is much easier to swallow than in its herb form. Effect: Hp Rec+300; Cure Poison; Resist Poison (3hrs) Ingredients : 2 Antidote Herb Sell: 125G Buy:600G 'Sweet Powder '(100%: level 9 mixing) Description: Spice made from sweet leaves. Like a big, sweet, pot of honey. Effect: Int+4 (3hrs) Ingredients : 2 Apple Sell: 100G Buy: 300G 'Formula A' (100%: level 11 mixing) Description: Sprinkle on soil to shorten growth time. Crops will be a little more resilient. Effect: Crops will grow one day faster. Ingredients : 2 Green Grass, 2 Red Grass Sell: 300G Buy: 600G 'Heavy Spice' (100%: level 12 mixing) Description: Spice made from spicy leaves. Eat it raw, and you'll be spewing fire before you know it. Effect: Str+4 (3hrs) Ingredients : 2 Red Grass Sell: 10G Buy: 30G 'Recovery Potion' (100%: level 14 mixing) Description: A pale green liquid medicine. Drink to recover HP. Effect: HP Rec+500 Ingredients: Toyherb Sell: 100G Buy: 500G 'Para-Gone' (100%: level 14 mixing) Description: Medicine that cures paralysis of the body. Also makes you resistant to paralysis for a time. Effect: HP Rec+500; Cure Paralysis; Paralysis Resist (3hrs) Ingredients: 2 Yellow Grass Sell: 150G Buy: 700G 'Sour Drop '(100%: level 15 mixing) Description: Spice made from sour leaves. Super-sour, but puts you into a refreshed mood. Effect: Vit+4 (3hrs) Ingredients : Orange , Yellow Grass Sell: 80G Buy: 240G 'Roundoff' (100%: level 16 mixing) Description: Medicine that cures the sealed Status. Also makes you resistant to seal for a time. Effect: HP Rec+500; Cure Seal; Seal Resist (3hrs) Ingredients : Purple Grass, Blue Grass Sell: 150G Buy: 700G 'Neutralizer' (100%: level 17 mixing) Description: The best way to deal with poison in the fields! Sprikle to Neutralize. Effect: Neutralize Poison on the field. Ingredients : Charm Blue, Antidote Herb Sell: 20G Buy: 40G 'Healing Potion' (100%: level 20 mixing) Description: A dark green liquid medicine. Drink to recover HP. Effect: HP Rec+1000 Ingredients : 3 Medicinal Herb Sell: 400G Buy: 1500G 'Cold Medicine' (100%: level 21 mixing) Description: Catch a cold, and you'll need to act fast. Also makes you resistant to catching cold for a time. Effect: HP Rec+1000; Cure Cold; Resist Cold (3hrs) Ingredients: Leek, Green Pepper, Green Grass, Orange Grass Sell: 500G Buy: 1800G 'Formula A' (100%: level 22 mixing) Description: Sprinkle on soil to shorten growth time. Crops will be a little more resilient. Effect: Crops will grow one day faster. Ingredients: Moondrop Sell: 300G Buy: 600G 'Cold Medicine' (100%: level 27 mixing) Description: Catch a cold, and you'll need to act fast. Also makes you resistant to catching cold for a time. Effect: HP Rec+1000; Cure Cold; Resist Cold (3hrs) Ingredients : Fireflower Sell: 500G Buy: 1800G 'Formula B' (100%: level 28 mixing) Description: Sprinkle on soil to shorten growth time. Crops will be a little more resilient. Effect: Crops will grow two day faster. Ingredients: 2 Blue Grass, 2 Red Grass Sell: 500G Buy: 2200G 'Neutralizer' (100%: level 29 mixing) Description: The best way to deal with poison in the fields! Sprikle to Neutralize. Effect: Neutralize Poison on the field. Ingredients : 3 Antidote Herbs Sell: 20G Buy: 40G 'Greenifer' (100%: level 30 mixing) Description: Raises the quality of crops when they are harvested. Effect: Raise level of a crop by one (once per plant) Ingredients : 2 Strong Vine, Fish Fossil, Earth Crystal Sell: 880G Buy: 3000G 'Para-Gone' (100%: level 31 mixing) Description: Medicine that cures paralysis of the body. Also makes you resistant to paralysis for a time. Effect: HP Rec+500; Cure Paralysis; Paralysis Resist (3hrs) Ingredients: Pink Cat Sell: 150G Buy: 700G 'Mixed Herbs '(100%: level 35 mixing) Description: A mixture of many herbs taken from the wild. Has a wonderful aroma. Effect: RP Max+25% (3hrs) Ingredient : Moondrop, Toyherb , Pink Cat, Charm Blue Sell: 2830G Buy: 8480G 'Formula B '(100%: level 36 mixing) Description: Sprinkle on soil to shorten growth time. Crops will be a little more resilient. Effect: Crops will grow two day faster. Ingredients: Charm Blue Sell: 500G Buy: 2200G 'Mystery Potion' (100%: level 40 mixing) Description: A light blue liquid medicine. Drink to recover HP. Effect: HP Rec+2000 Ingredients: 2 Medicinal Herbs, 2 Blue Grass Sell: 800G Buy: 3000G 'Healing Potion' (100%: level 40 mixing) Description: A dark green liquid medicine. Drink to recover HP. Effect: HP Rec+1000 Ingredients: Noel Grass Sell: 400G Buy: 1500G 'Heart Drink' (100%: level 41 mixing) Description: A health supplement created by a special process. Effect: Max HP +10 Ingredients: Green Crystal, Dragon Bones, Strong Vine, Magic Powder, Ironleaf Sell: 300G Buy: 50000G 'Formula C' (100%: level 42 mixing) Description: Sprinkle on soil to shorten growth time. Crops will be a little more resilient. Effect: Crops will grow three days faster. Ingredients: 2 Yellow Grass, 2 Red Grass Sell: 800G Buy: 9800G 'Protein Boost' (100%: level 43 mixing) Description: A health supplement created by a special proccess. Increases physical strength. Effect: Str+1 (permanent) Ingredients: Red Crystal. Raccoon Leaf, Strong Vine, Magic Powder, Spinach Sell: 500G Buy: 70000G 'Mental Supplement' (100%: level 45 mixing) Description: A health supplement created by a special proccess. Increases intelligence Effect: Int+1 (permanent) Ingredients: White Crystall, Ice Shard, Strong Vine, Magic Powder, Eggplant Sell: 500G Buy: 70000G 'Formuade (100%: level 46 mixing)' Description: Drinkable Nutrients to help you work. Puts a strain on your body, so watch your HP when drinking. Effect: HP Rec+75%, HP Max-90%, Str+50, Vit+50, Int+50 (12hrs) Ingredients: Lamp Grass, Heavy Spice, Medium Yogurt, Medium Cheese, Devil Blood, Curry Powder Sell: 250G Buy: 50000G 'Vital Gummi' (100%: level 48 mixing) Description: A health supplement created by a special proccess. Increases vitality. Effect: Vit+1 (permanent) Ingredients: Blue Crystal, Red Lion Fur, Blue Lion Fur, Strong Vine, Magic Powder Sell: 500G Buy: 70000G 'Love Potion (100%:level 52 mixing)' Description : A drink everyone loves. One sip...and they're all yours. Heals all status effects and raises resistance. Effect : Heals all status effects. Raises resistance for 12 hours. RP Re+50% Sell : 500G Buy : 50000G 'Formula C' (100%: level 52 mixing) Description: Sprinkle on soil to shorten growth time. Crops will be a little more resilient. Effect: Crops will grow three days faster. Ingredients: Cherry Grass Sell: 800G Buy: 9800G 'Heart Drink' (100%: level 55 mixing) Description: A health supplement created by a special process. Effect: Max HP +10 Ingredients: Green Crystal Sell: 300G Buy: 50000G 'Protein Boost' (100%: level 57 mixing) Description: A health supplement created by a special proccess. Increases physical strength. Effect: Str+1 (permanent) Ingredients: Red Crystal Sell: 500G Buy: 70 'Mental Supplement' (100%: level 59 mixing) Description: A health supplement created by a special proccess. Increases intelligence. Effect: Int+1 (permanent) Ingredients: White Crystal Sell: 500G Buy: 70000G 'Mystery Potion' (100%: level 60 mixing) Description: A light blue liquid medicine. Drink to recover HP. Effect: HP Rec+2000 Ingredients: Ironleaf Sell: 800G Buy: 3000G 'Vital Gummi' (100%: level 62 mixing) Description: A health supplement created by a special proccess. Increases vitality. Effect: Vit+1 (permanent) Ingredients: Blue Crystal Sell: 500G Buy: 70000G 'Formuade (100%: level 66 mixing)' Description: Drinkable Nutrients to help you work. Puts a strain on your body, so watch your HP when drinking. Effect: HP Rec+75%, HP Max-90%, Str+50, Vit+50, Int+50 (12hrs) Ingredients: Autumn Grass Sell: 250G Buy: 50000G 'Love Potion' (100%: level 73 mixing) Description: A drink everone loves. One sip... and they're yours. Heals all status effects and raises resistance. Effect: +1 friendship/love point if you give this to someone; HP Rec+50%; Resist all status effects (12hrs) Ingredients: Emery Flower Sell: 500G Buy: 50000G 'Roundoff' (100%: level 76 mixing) Description: Medicine that cures the sealed Status. Also makes you resistant to seal for a time. Effect: HP Rec+500; Cure Seal; Seal Resist (3hrs) Ingredients: Lamp Grass Sell: 150G Buy: 700G 'Antidote Potion' (100%: level 82 mixing) Description: Antidote Medicine that is much easier to swallow than in its herb form. Effect: Hp Rec+300; Cure Poison; Resist Poison (3hrs) Ingredients: Pom-Pom Grass Sell: 125G Buy:600G 'L'evelizer (100% : level 91 mixing) Description : A potion with many ingridients. No one know why, but it levels you up Ingredients : Three 4-Leaf Clover, Two FireFlower, Medium Mayonnaise 'Levelizer' ( 100% : level 98 mixing ) Ingredients : One 4-Leaf Clover Levelizer